A Day Alone
by SadieStone
Summary: Sabine and Ezra are left alone on the Ghost while Zeb, Hera, and Kanan go into town for supplies. Knowing they're going to take a while, the twenty year old Sabine looks at nineteen year old Ezra, and comes up with a special plan. But just what exactly is her plan? Sabine/Ezra. WARNING: THIS IS A LEMON/SMUT/RATED M (I WILL BE WRITING A SEQUEL, I JUST HAVEN'T HAD TIME YET)


**_Okay, now this is my first ever smut, please be open minded to that as you read it! Thank you, and I guess, enjoy!_**

Sabine sighed, leaning back in her chair. She stared out the window and sighed again. "They've been gone for hours!" She complained. Behind her, a deep-ish voice chuckled. "They're on a supply run, and Hera and Kanan probably broke off Zeb and went to do their own thing. After all, this _is_ the planet they say they met."

"Yeah, 'say' being the key word there" Sabine grunted, swiveling around her chair to stare at the nineteen year old behind her. Ezra had grown in the four years she'd known the boy. He now stood at a solid 6'4, even taller than Kanan. His jaw had defined itself and a light stubble was growing much to his annoyance (made him look old, he always complained) she personally thought it looked rather nice, she longed to rub her fingers along his jaw. It looked so sharp that it might even cut her. And those electric blue eyes that just stare right through her and make her tremble, and-

" _Focus Sabine!"_ Sabine snapped out of her hormone hazed mind and realized Ezra had been talking to her. "Huh?" She asked.

Ezra laughed lightly, his voice soothing her to her core. To match his new ruggedly handsome look, Sabine had helped him acquire an armor set much like her own, and allowed Sabine to paint on it whenever she wished. "I said: Do you want to go hang out in the lobby? The brig is started to get crowded to me."

Sabine nodded and smiled knowingly. She was one of the few who knew, but Ezra was actually very claustrophobic. He'd always ignored it when he was younger because it was a way to survive, and he still ignores it when he needs to, but other than that he tends to stay out of overcrowded spaces. Even in the brig, which was rather spacey with only the two of them.

As they headed down the hallway, Sabine distinctively felt a pair of eyes on her ass. Grinning to herself, she abruptly turned and grabbed Ezra's collar, pushing him into the wall.

Chuckling, Ezra raised an eyebrow. Much taller than her, Ezra towered over the twenty year old Sabine and gripped her wrists as they gripped his collar. "Might I ask why you've decided to push me against the wall?" He asked.

"Don't stare at my ass" She replied.

That made Ezra chuckle. "I have a reason. Zeb left his own little craftmanship on your chair. You sat in it. I only noticed when you stood up."

Sabine flinched and using the open bathroom door across from them, she crained her neck and indeed saw " _Gotcha Sabine!"_ across her butt in blue paint.

Sabine pursed her lips, but then a thought came to her. "Alright, you're off the hook." She released him, and instead grabbed his wrist and started pulling him towards her room "Buuut" She dragged out. "You have to help me fix it."

"Fix what?" Ezra demanded.

"My toosh. I can't go walking around with that on my ass! So, you're going to clean it off." She said, simply.

"Why can't you?" Ezra asked, but she saw his hand twitch.

"Come now, Ezra, just help a girl out. I don't want to get undressed, you know how hard this stuff is to get off and on especially when wet!" Sabine complained.

And she was only doing it because of the camera's around. There was no camera's in the bedrooms. That's where she'd make her move.

Ezra stood silent for a long moment "Oh, I swear, Kanan gonna find out some how and I'm never gonna hear the end of it…" He sighed. "Fine. In we go."

They entered the room, the door closing behind them.

Sabine had it all planned out. She was just going to seduce him. She knew she was beautiful, and she also knew Ezra was in his prime hormone stages. She was as well, and that's why this was the perfect time.

She picked up her com and commed Zeb first "Hey Zeb!" She said, annoyed "When are you guys coming back?"

From the other side, Zeb sounded annoyed "Uh, probably another few hours. Hera and Kanan are MIA and the fuel cell on the transporters are missing. Work of Hera. Not a single scratch on it."

Chuckling to herself, Sabine pretended to be annoyed and replied "Alright. Com when on your way, alright?"

"Got it."

Next, she glanced at Ezra who grinned and gave a thumbs up.

She commed Hera first. No reply. Then she tried Kanan.

"Hey, Sabine!" Kanan said on the other side, much too hurried to be normal speaking voice.

"Hey Kanan!" Sabine said, making a shushing motion to Ezra who was laughing his ass off in the background. "Just wanted to know when you guys'll be back!"  
"Oh, yeah, about that, Someone stole the fuel cell on the transporter, and-"

"Someone? You mean… _Hera?_ "

Static.

Sabine turned off the com and both her and Ezra burst out laughing. "Welp, we've got about six or seven hours." Sabine stated. "Let's find a rag and-" She started to turn towards Ezra, but her face turned faster than her body by someone grabbing it and turning to for her. Not forcefully enough to be painful, but enough for her to listen.

Lips connected with her own, and her eyes widened as she realized that _Ezra was kissing her!_ She felt her back being pushed up against one of her drawers.

He finally pulled back and grinned down slyly at her, who in turn was out of breath. "What?" He asked, chuckling, his eyes half lidded as he looked down at her. "Did you really think I didn't sense your emotions from sitting right in front of you? I wouldn't have been surprised if Kanan felt them!"

Sabine blushed a bright red.

Ezra chuckled, placing a finger below her chin and lifting it to look him in the eyes. Soft brown met electric blue, half lidded. Ezra's stubble and muscle built hit her like a brick in her room. Her hormones turned kicked into overdrive, but she worked to keep them down.

"So what?" She said, swallowing hard. She'd tried so hard to keep her voice strong, but it was soft, seductive. Begging.

"Sooo…" Ezra said, chuckling, "I've decided to do something about it." He grinned. "And just so you know, I was checking out your ass. Deciding how it would feel."

" _Fuck!"_ Sabine cursed in her heard. Just his words alone made him want to moan, made her want to just tackle him and rip that armor right off of him. " _Holy shit, he's hot… How did that gangly kid I meet four years ago turn into… This? This… Sexy, hunk of a man…"_

"Oh fuck it" she said, grabbing the back of his head and crushing his lips to hers. She ran her tongue across his, groaning lightly at the sensation. He slipped his tongue into her mouth, exploring the wet cavern with heart. He was gentle though. Ever since they'd met Ezra, he'd been becoming more of a pleaser than a taker.

And he was going to please her….

Feeling herself being lain across the table under her bunk, Sabine sighed as the kiss broke off and Ezra attacked the open skin at her neck. Sighing, her eyes closed, Sabine wrapped her legs around Ezra's waist as she felt his hand reach around and begin to unzip the back of her armor. Completely content with it, Sabine arched her back to give him better chance and shivered as her back was laid back down across the cool table, Ezra pulled the suit down to her waist and stopped. He wasn't pushing her, he wasn't making her hurry. He was taking his time, giving her everything she wanted.

With only her sports bra remaining on her upper body, She tilted her head back, allowing Ezra more space for his kisses and light sucks and nips at her skin.

She gasped and groaned here and there. "You can't be a virgin" She groaned.

Ezra chuckled, pausing slightly to look her in the eyes, his electric blue eyes dark and clouded with lust. "I am." He said truthfully. "But that doesn't mean I can't be a natural at something" As he was saying this, she felt his gloved hand playing with the fabric of her bra. The fabric concealed much of her real shape, and made it where Ezra really had no idea what her curves looked like.

"Sabine, I'm waitin on you, babe" Ezra chuckled. Sabine slowly came out of her haze of excitement and honryness when she realized Ezra was waiting on her to remove her bra.

Blushing a deep red, Sabine sat up on the table, pulling the constricting fabric over her head and letting her breasts hang free.

Ezra stared at her for a long moment, making her become more and more self conscious before he leaned forward, kissing her lovingly on the lips. "Beautiful" He whispered.

"You're just saying that" Sabine whispered against his lips.

"No, I'm not. You're still as beautiful with clothes on. I didn't fall for you without clothes on, Sabine. I fell for you for your smile" a kiss landed on her neck "You're strengths" a kiss landed on her cheek "You're weaknesses" a kiss landed on her forehead "And above all, you're compassion" A kiss landed on her lips once more.

This made Sabine glow with pride. She'd only met guys who liked her for her body, not her actual beauty, her thoughts, her emotions. Her flaws.

She slowly felt him start to knead her, massaging her breasts softly, deliberately. He pinched and lightly pulled at her nipples. She was going insane. This was her first time as well, so to feel someone else's hands touching her, and not her own, felt absolutely amazing. Like, yeah, she'd masturbated before, but it was _nothing_ like another persons hands on her. Especially someone she felt so strongly about such as Ezra.

Feeling his lips wrap around her right nipple and little suck and lick around it, she finally let out her first moan. This made Ezra feel proud. He was making her feel good, and he was loving it.

"Oh, fuck, Ezra" Sabine moaned out, biting her lip and pulling lightly at his shoulder length hair. Ezra took his other hand and pinched and pulled harder at her other nipple before switch his mouth and hand out. He did it for a while before becoming a bit braver and he ran a finger at her crotch.

Sabine, completely taken by horny surprise, gasped in a breath and breathed out his name, mixing it heavily with moans. She was soaking wet, and very horny.

"Hmmmm…." Ezra hummed, grinning through his own haze of hormones. His normally light blue electric eyes were dark and clouded with amazing lust… "Rather wet, aren't we?" He teased

"Oh, fuck, how can I not be? You're so perfect in every way…" She sighed. "Your hair, your eyes, your attitude, you're jaw…"

That made Ezra laugh "My jaw?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if it cut me, really" Sabine chuckled.

"Would you like to feel it?"

Laughing, Sabine reached up and ran her hand along his jaw. So perfectly sculpted and made. It felt nice.

She removed her hand and placed her hands over her head as she felt his hand return to between her legs. Through the thin fabric of her pants, it was painfully obvious how horny she really was. Rubbing her through her jeans, her forced more and more moans out of her. "Heh" Ezra chuckled.

He stopped, and layed with the wet slickness of his fingers, before licking them.

"Oh shit" Sabine groaned. "I seriously never thought watching that would turn me on."

Ezra laughed. "Well, there's just so many things about our bodies we don't expect." He replied.

Sabine took a deep breath, before she flipped Ezra to below her. "You know, you've done so much for me, and get I've done nothing for you." She said, in mock sadness.

Sabine straddled Ezra's hips, looking at him through her lashes, her brown eyes also dark with lust.

"Don't tempt me, Sabine." He warned.

"Oh, but what if I want to?" She purred, seductively.

Groaning, Ezra laid back his head and wiped his face. "Fuck, you're a lot hotter when horny. Why did I ever wait on this?"

Sabine giggled, grinding her wet crotch against the straining tent in Ezra's pants. "Hmmm…. I've been asking myself the same question. Whatcha packin, hm? Hid you're lightsaber down there?"

Ezra grinned at her "Well, why would I tell you and ruin the surprise?"

Laughing, Sabine made quick work of disposing his armor to where only his boxers remained. "Hm, Zeb totally owes me thirty." She said, proud.

Ezra cocked his head to the side "Did you two bet on what underwear I wear? Zeb should know, I used to sleep in the same room as him!"

After Ezra hit about seventeen, Kanan and him switched rooms, because an Kanan and Zeb both agreed "He needed personal space just like Sabine."

She giggled at the thought "Eh, I won't collect…. Yet. You'll just have to figure out a way for him to find out without them knowing what we're doing" She leaned in close, still slowly rubbing their (mostly) clothes crotches together.

Stucking in a sharp breath and stammering out, Ezra replied "Fuck, you're just looking for reasons to tease me more" He groaned, placing his hands on her hips.

Giggling evilly, Sabine pushed more into him, making him suck in another breath.

"Evil." He groaned.

After a few more evil teases, Sabine decided it was best to give him what he wanted.

"Hmmm…. How much stamina you got, big boy?" Sabine purred.

Ezra grinned at her. "Well, I'm a hormonal nineteen year old with his own room; I'm a jedi…. Why don't we find out?"

Grinning, she pulled off his boxers, and studied the…. fucking _monster_ in front of her.

Standing at a mouth watering ten inches, it had to have been at least an inch and a half thick, it made her question if it would even fit inside her!

"It is possible to fit" Ezra chuckled, making Sabine realize she'd looked doubtful.

Sabine bit her lip, stroking the member slowly with light fingers. "I dunno… Afterall, we are both virgins."

"Do you really still have your hymen?" Ezra asked, with a cocked eyebrow and his eyes darted to somewhere behind her.

Turning and looking, Sabine gasped, then chuckled. "Oh, gift from Hera on my seventeenth birthday. She told me she'd seen me eyeing you. Funnily enough, she also said 'It'll be useful later'" almost falling out of a shelf that Ezra had pushed her against, was a bright purple dildo. Hera had told her it was a secret that she even had it and even gave her a few other things as well.

"Well, we can always start simple" Ezra grinned.

"Damn, you're a lot naughtier than I thought" Sabine chuckled, her voice soft as she stroked Ezra's member a bit faster, gripping it tightly.

Grunting and biting his lip, Ezra lean his head back and enjoyed. "Okay, I'm throwing -gasp- your own words back at you. Are you sure _you're_ a virgin?"

Sabine laughed, kissing the head lightly "Hmmm, considering the only action I've ever gotten was my own fingers, that toy back there and a few others….. Yeah, I'm sure." She grinned and slowly swirled her tongue around the head.

Ezra, about to reply, instead just bit his lip and took deep breaths "Fuck" he groaned. "Nothing is as good as this" He added, which made Sabine chuckle "Got you're own toys, do ya?"

Ezra rolled his eyes and gasped again before saying "Hell, Kanan and Zeb didn't let me have my own room for nothing, and Hera wasn't the only one with a few secrets"

Humming, Sabine continued her work on his monster. Finally deciding to surprise him, she took a deep breath and wrapped her mouth around the member, sucking and licking as she went up and down. She couldn't get the whole ten inches in her mouth, but she promised herself she would.

Feeling him tighten and then heard a string of cuss words followed by "Why in the hell do you have to be so fucking sexy" made her hum in amusement, which made him gasp and moan.

Deciding he'd had enough, she slipped her mouth from the member, but continued to slowly stroke it.

Ezra was short of breath, and to be honest so was Sabine. Both were inexperienced and having the time of their lives, but were acting as though they were Hera and Kanan.

"Okay, for that, you deserve a reward" Ezra muttered, gripping the back of Sabine's neck and pulling their lips together as Sabine helped Ezra pull off the rest of her clothes. His lips attacked her neck, his right hand attacking her chest, his left hand attacking her vagina.

Sabine held him close to her, breathing heavily at the intense pleasure and to not fall off his lap as he sat on the edge of the table.

Sensing her want to not fall. Ezra grinned and gripped her ass as he picked her up and set her on the floor. He moved his entire body so his face would be down at her core.

Sabine lifted her legs, using her flexibility, she gripped her ankles, pulling her legs straight against her body, and gave Ezra complete and full access.

Grinning, Ezra went to work, massaging around and teasing the area with light delicate scrapes of his fingernails. Sabine groaned, and verbally voiced how much she hated him at that very moment.

Chuckling, Ezra ran a finger down the (very) wet slit, causing Sabine to arch her back with a string of cuss words. Chuckling again, Ezra took a deep breath and slowly breathed a stream of cold air on her.

"Oh fuck!" Sabine half cried out, half breathed. Ezra grinned, and then deciding something.

"Oh, don't worry babe. Your torment isn't over… It's just begun." Before Sabine could reply, Ezra attacked with his mouth, sucking, licking, and forcing Sabine to arch her back, muttering a half breathed version of his name, mixing it with moans.

Crying out in pleasure, Sabine arched her back high. Nothing could compare to this feeling. No vibrator, dildo or other toys could compare at all. Ezra, now attacking her clit with short, strong sucks and harsh licks, grinned and decided she needed more.

By using the force, he grabbed the purple dildo she had and used some of her lady juices and got it slick.

He could tell she was getting closer as her moans began to get louder and louder.

Carefully using two fingers at first, Ezra double checked for her hymen (just incase) and when it truly wasn't there, he removed his fingers, and put in the toy. He pumped it hard, making sure to arch it to her her g-spot (Seriously, Kanan and Zeb gave him a detailed talk. He'd hated it when he was 17, but now was putting it to good use) and went back to her clit, sucking it into his mouth and running his tongue over and over as he sucked it.

Overcome with pleasure, Sabine screamed his name, her back arching to the maximum as she spasmed with her orgasm.

Ezra helped her ride out her orgasming, and when it was riding down, Ezra removed the dildo and lovingly kissed Sabine.

"Holy shit" Sabine muttered through the kiss.

Chuckling, Ezra shrugged. "I do my best" He grinned.

Finally coming down from her high, Sabine took a deep breath. "I can't do it anymore" She said softly. "I want you. I need you" She sat up and reached over to where her dildo had been. When she opened it, Ezra noticed many other toys and even a box of condoms.

When she returned to Ezra, she pushed away his hands and put it on him for him. "How do you know how to do that?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Well, Hera didn't give me a dildo for just enjoyment." She explained.

"And that I should have realized." Ezra said, smacking his forehead.

Giggling, Sabine pushed Ezra down onto his back, as she positioned herself above him. Taking a deep breath, she slowly lowered herself.

As soon as it was even half a centimeter in, they both sucked in a breath. "Oh fuck.." Sabine whispered "It's so big…" She let more slide it. It hurt, so much, but at the same time it felt so fucking good.

Ezra himself had his head thrown back and he was biting his lip "Holy shit…. So fucking tight…"

More and more of his ten inches sank inside of her. When about seven inches were inside, she paused. A thin, fine layer of sweat covered her body. "Oh fuck…" She cried out. "So big… So fucking big…"

Slowly, once she was stretched enough, she began to move. Very slowly at first, then she began to pick up speed. riding her man.

Ezra panted, moaning and groaning with Sabine, his hands resting on her hips.

Grabbing her own breasts, Sabine straightened her back, the entire ten inches finally sliding it as she screamed in pleasure. She was so close. "Oh fuck… Shit… I'm gonna cum…." She breathed out.

Breathing heavily, Ezra reached up and pulled her down to him. Kissing her deeply, their tongues battling, Ezra reached down and stopped her jumping as he thrusted as fast as he could.

Breaking the kiss, Sabine put her hands on his chest and sat up as she screamed and called his name. She came hard, her entire body spasming with her orgasm.

Ezra, feeling the tightness, came as well, calling out her name as he moaned and her insides squeezed out every stream in him.

Finally, their orgasms rocked to a stop, and they laid on her floor in each other's arms.

Panting, Sabine wiped strands of wet hair from her face and smiled up at Ezra. Ezra smiled back and hugged her close to him. "I love you…" He whispered.

Sabine smiled and snuggled into the hug, her eyes slowly closing as she whispered "I love you too….."

Sabine woke up a few hours later alone in her room, still naked but now on her bed. She rubbed her eyes and looked around. Was that all just a dream? It might have been, but why did she feel so empty inside.. Quite literally. And she was quite literally dripping wet.

Quickly cleaning and then dressing herself, she left the room, smoothing out her crazy hair and looking about the ship for someone.

She found Ezra boredly talking into his com. "Yes, I heard you Hera." He said. His voice sounded interested, his face said he was bored all to heck.

" _Alright, and make sure Sabine's taken care of. We'll be back soon."_

"She's older than me, Hera and alright. I'll make sure she's fine. Last I knew she was asleep in her room."

" _Alright. We'll only be another hour or so."_

"Alright. Cya then."

Static.

Sighing, Ezra clipped his com back onto his side and leaned back. "Afternoon sleepy" He said suddenly. His back may have been to Sabine, but he could feel her presence.

Sabine smiled. "Hmmmm… Was that a hidden message under 'take care of' I heard?" Sabine purred.

Laughing, Ezra waved his hand and turned around to face her. His face said innocence, his eyes screamed lust.

Shivering, Sabine felt herself grow hot between her legs.

Taking a short breath, she said as normally as she could "Well, come on. I need some help with a painting I'm doing. I need you to lift me up, I can't reach the spots." She quirked a sly smile at him.

Grinning, Ezra motioned for her to lead the way "It would be my pleasure."

Laughing, Sabine replied in a silly way, underlined with obvious lust between the two of them. "Oh, but the pleasure is all mine!"

And they headed back into her room, and that is another story, for another time….

 _ **So, yes. I wrote a lemon. I seriously don't know why, and this is my first ever attempt so please don't be too mad at me if it isn't any good. Thank you for reading and have a marvelous day!**_


End file.
